Olor a Madera
by KaiHoshino
Summary: Esa humedad de las plantas, esa sensación a tierra, luego de mucho tiempo ese olor impregnaba en su nariz.


Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Olor a Madera**

**Capítulo único**

Él había empezado a odiar días como aquellos, esos días en el que ambiente se impregnaba de humedad hasta que poco a poco le daban paso a una pequeña llovizna. Esos días, cuando él elevaba su mirar y las diminutas gotas de agua golpeaban su rostro dando un toque nostálgico a su alrededor.

Cualquier persona que le mirase a lo lejos podría apostar que, por su rojizo mirar, él estaría llorando.

Cerró sus ojos, habían empezado arder cuando las gotas de agua cayeron un su pupila, quizá las había forzado mucho. Pero no tenía otra opción. Debía entrenar y ser más fuerte, era su obligación vencer a Hashirama. Si, Senju Hashirama, su amigo de la infancia, su rival, el único que él podía considerar a su nivel.

¿Cómo había llegado aquello? No pudo evitar preguntarse, una y otra y otra vez, sentía cierto aprecio a ese hombre, él le llamó hermano, en ese instante, eso significó mucho para él, Uchiha Madara.

Pero su corazón no podía oír, ya era tarde, su alma se había oscurecido, había sido cegada por la sed de venganza. Y nuevamente se preguntó; ¿Cómo había llegado aquello?

Emprendió nuevamente su caminar, ignorando la lluvia que se había hecho más fuerte, sólo se concentró en ese momento en la duda que divagaba por su mente, lo pensó un poco, su resentimiento empezó cuando oyó a Tobirama.

Sus ojos adaptaron un deje de furia, y aunque su semblante se mostraba tranquilo, un fastidio recorría todo su ser.

Sin evitarlo, apretó levemente su puño derecho. Habían dos cosas de las que se arrepentía hasta ahora, la primera es no haber podido proteger a su hermano y la segunda haberle dado dos opciones a Hashirama y no ordenarle directamente que mate al Senju menor.

Si Tobirama hubiese muerto, él posiblemente no estaría allí ahora, quizá y estuviese a lado de Hashirama como su mano derecha, como su _único_ hermano.

Sus facciones se endurecieron un poco ante tales pensamientos, en ese instante recordó sus propias palabras «Dices que soy tu hermano, pero para la aldea... ¿Me matarías a mí o a él?»

En esa pequeña fracción de segundo vio el rostro del Senju dudar, él sabía que no tenía una respuesta y antes de que se decidiese por una continuó hablando. Puede que aquella podría ser la tercera cosa de la que se arrepentía en su vida; El no haber sido paciente para oír su contestación, pero en ese instante, en esa fracción de segundo, él había sentido miedo, miedo de no ser lo más importante en la vida de Hashirama.

Miró su mano derecha, aquella con la que había detenido la del castaño en el instante que se iba a enterrar el kunai, en ese momento había recobrado la confianza en él. Durante ese segundo, pudo sentir la calidez de su mano, aún a través del guante que llevaba, él la pudo sentir. Tanto, qué cuando lo soltó, sintió un enorme vacío, tan grande que deseó fundirse nuevamente en aquel delicado toque.

Cerró sus ojos, no podía flaquear, no podía retroceder, no podía ni si quiera arrepentirse. Si lo hiciera, estaría traicionando la memoria de su fallecido hermano Izuna, su preciado tesoro. Pero en ese momento, no era la imagen de él precisamente que se encontraba en sus pensamientos.

Nuevamente, elevó su mirar, la lluvia estaba cesando, ahora las gotas volvían a caer suavidad en una pequeña llovizna, tal como al principio. Aquella humedad en las plantas y tierra le hacían sentir _extraño_, respiró profundamente, y sin estar consciente de aquello, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, luego de mucho tiempo ese olor impregnaba en su nariz.

Quizá un día, él y el Senju puedan lograr ser como esa lluvia, que volvió al principio como una llovizna para luego quedar en calma dejando en el ambiente esa fragancia a madera mojada, que extrañamente, le hacía pensar en los buenos momentos que pasó junto a Hashirama.

* * *

Hace un tiempo había escrito este oneshot, hoy me he decidido a subirlo. Sencillamente amo a Madara y así mismo el HashiMada. Pero más que eso, me gusta escribir el _sentir_ de mi villano favorito y por ello trato de plazmar en letras sus emociones, sentimientos o pensamientos. Aunque sé que aún tengo un largo camino por recorrer para que me quede a la perfección que busco.

Y bueno, sin más me despido, dejen sus opiniones en un review, me agrada leer lo que piensan los lectores.

Nos vemos.


End file.
